Doc (The Expendables)
How Doc joined the Tourney One of the original five founding Expendables, Doc managed to get himself imprisoned for 8 years after he attempted to assassinate a political figure at a foreign country, but his cover was blown after he went as Barney Ross and Lee Christmas quote "self destructive". Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Spins his knives. After the announcer calls his name Does three knife thrusting slashes as the camera zooms then says "I'm the knife before Christmas." Special Moves Medic Note (Neutral) Doc throws two knives forward. Carving Scalp (Side) Doc dashes forward doing two hard knife slashes to the left. Bladed Transplant (Up) Doc does a spinning slash with a left knife as he jumps, then pierces his right knife four times. Bloodied Sample (Down) Doc runs to the opponent and if he hits, cuts through with knothing happening at first. He then swings his knives and the opponent slumps to the ground with damage. Have a Knife Day (Hyper Smash) Based on Kano's second Mortal Kombat X Fatality. Doc throws one knife into the opponent's throat, causing them to choke and gurgle helplessly. Doc pretends to walk away before abruptly turning around and throwing his second knife into the opponent's face. The victim collapses, shoving the blades all the way through the head and neck. Embalming Ceremony (Final Smash) Doc does two hard slashes with his opponent. If he hits, he knocks the opponent down, pins one of his knives the opponent's leg, then cuts out the loser's heart, taking a life from the stock. Victory Animations #Doc does three agile knife slashes and says "No better place to be." #Doc spins his knives and throws them, then says "Jing-a-lang, jang-a-lang..." #Doc swings his right knife down, then does a ground sweep with the knife saying "Prognosis: nervous system cut through, liver damage, kidney stones, and brain FUBAR'ed." On-Screen Animation A hanging dead pig is cut through by Doc who readies his knives saying "Lots to digest." Trivia *Doc's rival is an Earth Kingdom rebel named Haru, and his second rival is an armored member of Ken-Oh's army and user of the Kazan Sansa So lance fighting style, Baruda. *Doctor "Doc" Death shares his Japanese voice actor with Yomi, Fozzie Bear, Frosty the Snowman, Might Guy, Snook, Rowlf the Dog, Tequila Yuen and Aquaman. *Doctor "Doc" Death shares his French voice actor with Judge Doom. *Doctor "Doc" Death shares his German voice actor with Klaa, He-Man, Wagon Star and Amon. *Doctor "Doc" Death shares his Arabic voice actor with Faust, Kiyomori Taira, Hanataro Yamada, Kraken Isaac, Typhlosion, Alex, Planetman, Hong Yun-Seong, Tohma Kuki, Crustle, Walrein, Pantherlily, Eiji Kisaragi, Greenfist, Sokka, Kim Sue Il, Krook, Hein, Hideo Shimazu, Balrog, Birdie, Android 14, Tambourine and General Blue. *Doctor "Doc" Death shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actor with G, Hooktail, Bender Bending Rodriguez, Shawn Natko and Piandao. Category:The Expendables characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters Category:Characters with Instant Kill Hyper or Final Smashes